Beyblade - Tale of Kai's Sister
by RoxZaynMalik
Summary: This story begins a new character named Roxanne (Kai's sister) added up and she is the protagonist in this story. Read on to see what lies ahead in the world of beyblade as Tyson & his team continue living their dreams to become the world's best beyblader.
1. Chapter 1

Kenny: Okay guys, I'm sure you all know about the up-coming match where Max will be taking the first round while Ray can take care of the second rounf. Kai can go after that and in the end, Tyson can take care of it.

Tyson: You're said it, Chief!

Kai: Hmph~

Kenny: Huh? What's wrong, Kai? Don't you like my plan?

Kai: Yeah, whatever. *walks out of the room towards their mini-van*

Kenny: *sighs* Well that's that then. Ready everyone?

Tyson: oh yeah! Let's get on with it, guys!

(While at Roxanne's gang ; she is with the Demolition team ; I haven't kept Bryan)

Ian: Okay so who's going at the second round after me?

Roxanne: I'll go. And then Tala can take care of the rest.

Tala: Of course. Now let's move.

They all got inside their helicopter on their way to the world beyblade champion league. They were only in the air for few minutes when the helicopter started to slow down.

Roxanne: Why're we stopping? We can't be there yet.

Ian: Maybe we're broken down or something. *calls out to the pilot* Hey, why did we stop?

Pilot: There seems to be a big storm ahead. We can't continue going, Master Ian. We need to wait till the storm stops.

Tala: What the hell? Our match starts in 2 days! When are we going to reach there if we get caught up in this?

Pilot: Sorry, Master Tala, but it's an order from Master Boris himself.

Roxanne: Ah shocks! So we end up our first day in the middle of this...forest. (they had landed in the forest area)

They all got off the chopper and decided to wander around the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

While somewhat, the similar thing was happening to the Team Bladebreakers as well on their way to the championship league. The van they were riding suddenly stopped that jerked everyone inside.

Tyson: Hey, what's going on?

Mr. X: Did I just stop the right bladers?

Tyson: What? Who're you looking for anyway?

Mr. X: I'm searching for the team known as the BladeBreakers.

Tyson: That's us. What do you want?

Mr. X: A battle of course, you idiot! Now bring it on! I wanna see if what everyone's been told about each of you is true or not.

Tyson: *hops out of the van in excitement* Sure why not?

Ray: Hey wait up dude! *they all followed after him*

Tyson: If it's a battle you want, then it's a battle you'll get. Just don't cry after you lose. Let it riiip!

Mr. X: Hah!

The two beyblades fought for quite a long time, smashing into each other every second.

Tyson: Man this is nuts!

Mr. X: *smirks* Is this all you've got?

Tyson: You'll see. Dragoon, attttaaaack!

But surprisingly as Tyson called out for his Dragoon, it did not respond at all.

Tyson: What's going on? Dragoon, attack! *no response* Gr~ what's the matter with you!

Kenny: This is unbelievable! How come Dragoon's not listening to Tyson?

Mr. X: *laughing* At this rate, a winner is decided already. Check out my move now. Go attack, Flash Leopard!

Tyson: Oh no!

Tyson's beyblade was thrown out of the stadium as soon as Flash Leopard hit Dragoon. Kenny, Ray & Max gasped at that while Mr. X smiled in content.

Tyson: *stammering* Wh- What happened?

Without another word, Mr. X disappeared from the scene. Max walked up to Tyson.

Max: Uh.. Tyson, you okay?

Tyson: What happened? Why didn't Dragoon attack at all?

Kenny: Hmm...

Voice: So had a nice battle?

A voice was heard from all around the area they were standing.

Tyson: Huh?

Max: Who was that?

Voice: *laughs* Well there's nothing to wonder about. You will have a task given by us. I'm sure one of you boys know this girl?

Ray: Who girl?

Voice: We cannot view her here but I'm sure that this Tyson named kid would know about her.

Tyson: Me?

Voice: Yes, and if you want to rescue her, come to the lighthouse. We'll be waiting for you. Make sure that you all reach there within 15 minutes. Or else... *laughs loudly as it fades out*

Tyson: what the hell was that all about?

Max: I have no idea... sure sounded creepy though.

Kenny: Well, we can't be wasting out time. Didn't that voice said we need to reach the lighthouse within 15 minutes or else? The lighthouse isn't that far.

Ray: Yes, but we've got our tournament to worry about, Kenny. We can't let ourselves get caught up in this.

Tyson: and I don't even know who this girl is.

Kenny: Why not find out then? she must be someone important to you, Tyson.

Tyson: And what's that supposed to mean?

Kai: We should go.

Everyone: Huh?

Tyson: did I just hear you right, Kai?

Kai: If it's the 'we should go' you heard, then yes you heard me right, Tyson.

Without saying anything further, Kai made his way towards the lighthouse. The rest followed him in silence. After few minutes of walk, the Bladebreakers reached the lighthouse and looked around the soundless place.

Tyson: So this is it?

Kenny: Of course. Now what do we do?

Kai: Hn!

Max: What's the matter, Kai?

Kai was looking up on the second floor and standing there were Tala & Ian, who too were staring back at the Bladebreakers with expressionless faces.


	3. Chapter 3

Tyson: You guys? What're you doing here?

Tala: *pause* We're here for some kind of task an unknown voice gave us.

Ian: And what are you people here for?

Tyson: We're here for the same thing; we too were asked to do this task by a voice.

Ray: So you guys are supposed to save a girl too?

Max: And I bet the same girl?

Kenny: Yeah, who else would it be? Roxanne, of course!

Voice: So you kids are finally here then. We didn't expect you to come before 15 minutes. But anyway, you all will go to the way as I instruct you, okay? So now, please make your way upstairs.

Tala & Ian who were upstairs already stayed where they were while Tyson & the others ran up to where the other two boys were standing.

Voice: Do you see the only door at the end of the hallway? Get in.

Tyson: Wait, first answer me who in the world are you & which girl are you saying we need to save, Mr. Voice?

Voice: It is not the time yet to know who I am, but the girl whom both of you teams have to save are just beyond the door.

They all walked in, Tyson at the lead. As soon as they walked deeper through the long alley, they saw a large bey stadium.

Tyson: Woah!

Hilary: So finally made it? What took you guys so long anyway?


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone turned their head to see at what looked like a big cage but made of thick glass. And inside were-

Tyson: What? H-Hilary? Are you the one?

Max: Hilary? You know her, Tyson?

Tyson: Of course. She's one of my classmates; the one who always gives me the headache.

Hilary: What was that?

Ray: Hilary huh? So are we all brought here to save her?

Hilary: Not just me, I think. There's this another one who just doesn't open her mouth to speak a thing. All she does is stand there, fold her hands, shut her eyes...

She motioned her eyes towards the corner of the cage and everyone else followed her gaze as well - there stood Roxanne at the corner, just like the way Hilary described.

Tyson: Well, she's Kai's sister alright.

Kai: Stop that nonsense, Tyson! I think we all need to figure out right now why we were brought up till here. Saving these girls are not the main thing this weird voice wants; I sense it's something else.

Tyson: Alright, alright dude, just relax a bit. *sighs* So how am I supposed to know what to do now?

Kenny: Well for one thing, that voice did told us about letting the girls go as soon as we're here?

Ray: *walked towards the glass cage and looked around* I don't see any switch to open this cage.

Suddenly there was a sound behind them. Then out came a robot and stood opposite to Tala who was already standing at the bey stadium.

Tyson: What's that robot for now?

Voice: The one with the red hair who's already standing at the stadium shall be battling with this robot.

Tala: Hmph~ Just make it quick. *gets ready to rip out his beyblade*

The robot threw its beyblade and Tala spun his beyblade out.

Tala: Go Wolborg! Finish it in a shot!

Tyson: Wo.. that guy sure wants to end this fast.

Hilary: Ah there it goes again; the stupid and the boring spinning top game.

Tyson: Hey shut up, will you!

Roxanne finally opened her eyes after hearing Tyson's scream then slightly turned her head towards them.

Tyson: He's fighting just so that he could let you both out!

Tala: I am not! I'm fighting this just for my teammate. *focuses back on his battle*

Hilary: Hmph~ What teammate? You mean this speechless girl?

Roxanne glared at Hilary, although not saying anything.

Tyson: Roxanne's their teammate; haven't you known that yet?

Hilary: I would if she had opened up; but I've no need to know nevertheless.

Tyson: You can just keep quiet until we're all out of your sight.

Hilary: What's your problem anyway?

Tyson: Well your words really always get on my nerves! And I just hate that!

Hilary: Like I care about that!

Tyson: Why would you? You're just a selfish little girl!

Ray: *muttering to Max* what're they arguing about anyway...?

Max: *bored look* No idea...

Hilary: *to Tyson* Shut up, you spoiled brat!

Roxanne: Why're you two fighting like an old married couples?

Tyson: What did you say? Wait till I get you out of there, Roxanne!

Roxanne: Hmph~ Why don't you try it instead then?

Tyson: I would of course! *runs up towards the stadium where Tala seemed to be still in his battle* Hey Tala, I'm gonna take this over from here. You're just wasting our time here.

Tala: Quiet you! Attack now, Wolborg!

Wolborg charged at its opponent so quickly that it flew out of the stadium.

Tala: Finally done. Now just let Roxanne go!

Voice: Not yet, my dear boy. We've still got one player left. And I kindly request this boy with a cap to step up on the stadium now. If he wins, I shall return these girl. But if he loses, they're both mine.

Tala: What? But you said-

Tyson: Tala, let me handle this. I can do this too. I'll get all of us out of here in no time.

Without saying anything but only giving him a stare, Tala walked past him.

Hilary: Oh you better win this, Tyson! I don't know if I could trust you in this...

Tyson: Don't worry, Hilary. I promise I'll get you outta there real soon.

Hilary: *blushes a little & stutters* Huh? Does that mean he likes me after all?

Roxanne: Look who's muttering.

Hilary: *growls* You say what?

Roxanne: I say that you're blushing, girl!

Hilary: What? No way!

Roxanne: What a-

Tyson: And you too don't need to worry, Roxanne. I'm doing this for all of us.

Roxanne: *stared at him for a moment* Yeah yeah whatever.

Tyson: So then ready, creepy robot? *gets on his stance* Let it riiip!


	5. Chapter 5

Hilary: I just hope that he finishes this thing as quickly as the other guy did.

Kenny: Of course he will.

Ray: Yeah, since he's already beaten Tala in last year's championship.

Roxanne: Why do you bring that subject now?

Hilary: And why shouldn't they?

Roxanne: I don't see anything interesting for you to know.

Hilary: It's pretty interesting for some reason. Why don't you continue with it?

Ray: Never mind that now.

Roxanne: Hmph~

Hilary: Well Tyson sure is taking a lot of time though.

Roxanne: Would you stop babbling? You're diverting his puny brain!

Hilary: Is that troubling you as well?

Roxanne: I'm saying this because I need to get away from an annoying you as soon as possible.

Hilary: What was that? *walking towards her while pulling up her sleeves* You dare to-

Roxanne: *aims her beyblade front of her face* Stay where you are, girl!

Ray: *gasps* What do you think you're doing? Keep your beyblade down, Roxanne.

Max: There's no need to cause a scene.

Roxanne: Tell this girl to stay away from me.

Ray: Hilary, stay away from her, and Roxanne, keep that beyblade down.

Hilary calmed herself down as she turned to the opposite direction and Roxanne kept her beyblade back.

Ray: Okay that's that then. Hey Tyson, haven't you finished with you battle yet?

Tyson: I'm doing my best if you could come up here and watch!

Ray: *walking to the stadium with Max* Any problem?

Kenny: It's just like before, Dragoon isn't listening to Tyson at all!

Ray: But why is it happening this way?

Roxanne: Hmph~ Idiots.

Hilary: Well I suppose you know then, Roxanne?

Roxanne: Of course. All the beybladers should be knowing that.

Hilary: What's it?

Roxanne: Why should I tell you?

Hilary: Well at least you could help by telling them?

Roxanne: You think I'm gonna? If they think that they're true beybladers, they should know this since it's the very basic! It's more like a law for all those who holds a bit-beasts.

Kai: There's no such rule or law like that. Tyson's Dragoon isn't responding cause-

Roxanne: Cause he's fighting by showing off his strength. Beyblading is not about showing strength. In order to have a good connection with one's bit-beast, the player should fight as one with the bit-beast.

Hilary: As one?

Roxanne: What would you understand? You don't know anything about beyblading, do you? *Hilary growled at her while Roxanne smirked* Like Tyson said, you're just a selfish little girl.

Hilary: Well I've got one for you as well! You're -

Kai: Stop it! It's not gonna help. The only thing we've got to do now is to trust Tyson in this.

Hilary: Trust Tyson of all people? Have you any idea how?

Roxanne: Keep quiet, can't you?

Tyson: Go Dragoon! *still no response*

Kai: Tyson, don't fight by showing off your strength! You & Dragoon need to fight as one, got me?

Tyson: As one- *silent* Dragoon, attaaaacckkk!

Finally Dragoon showed out!

Ray & Max: Alright!

Tyson: Yes! Go Dragoon, finish it!

But suddenly, a red thin beam came out of nowhere from all four sides and held Dragoon like a captive.


End file.
